


Extraordinary

by yellowviolets



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Howard & Vince Bromance, Kid Fic, would tag Howard/Vince but they're really young so no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowviolets/pseuds/yellowviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Vince's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ignoring the whole Howard-looks-40-at-11 thing because a) it’s the Boosh so I think I’m allowed to and b) this would be really creepy if I had kept it.  
> Also I don’t really get nurseries or anything (what even is child development?? I mean my nephew is a little younger than this age and he’s probably better than I am at the conversation thing so there’s that) because I’m the youngest sibling and my memory of being there isn’t exactly good so… This will probably be wildly inaccurate. I don’t know. Eh, suspend disbelief for me, it’s the Mighty Boosh ffs.

Vince arrived to his first day of nursery with feathers in his hair, sequins on his shoes and the majority of a glitter glue stick all over his, surprisingly fashionable for his age, jumper. 

Immediately everyone wanted to play with him and he flitted around like the social butterfly he is, first assembling a lego tower with a blonde little girl before running off to show the teaching assistant how to make accessories out of play dough. He didn’t really make any friends though, more like gathered a small but dedicated following. Which was fine, “honestly, Bryan”, but he still wished he could meet someone not… missing something. 

The other nursery goers were all so boring! They wore ordinary clothes, ate ordinary food and said ordinary things. 

When he had suggested adding a ledge onto the tower so that any passing dragons may rest there before heading off for the summer fashion show, “all that leather has got to be heavy, you know?”, Hannah had stared at him like he had said something wonderful but not to be understood and carried on with her castle idea. The teaching assistant, Alex, had patted his head and muttered “That’s nice, love,” before turning back to his magazine when Vince had displayed his stylish matching bracelet and anklet ensemble made entirely by himself and was rather impressive, thank you very much. 

Vince the sunshine kid needed someone who could keep up with his genius ideas. Someone he could talk to like the others wouldn't talk to him. Someone as extraordinary as he was.

\---

Howard Moon was not like other children. He was special, in the ways only he could be. He liked the finer things in life that were considered boring or just plain disgusting to others his age, jazz, olives, radio programmes about politics. He was destined to fail miserably with other children.

So it came to be that Howard, dressed in his corduroy trousers and beige patterned shirt, had been attempting to make a statement about the weather in the general direction of another smallish human being, which admittedly had turned into another, slightly longer, statement about the origins of the tuba, just before his face was squashed painfully into a hard surface. 

\---

On his second day, just after snack time, Vince was walking over to the edge of the playground to get some air, when he found a group of horribly dressed children shoving an even more horribly dressed little boy around behind the playhouse. After taking one look at the red faced, puffy eyed kid, Vince looked around for a way to stop them. 

He had always been able to communicate with animals, he did grow up in the jungle, so when he saw a squirrel sitting in a nearby tree, he didn’t hesitate to ask for its help. 

It took a lot bargaining for the squirrel, Jerry, to even consider it, but eventually, with Vince’s reluctant promise to give him his bracelet, Jerry agreed. Chaos broke out as a mad squirrel flew into the group, scratching at faces. 

Teachers came running as the children screeched and everyone had to be taken inside for shots of some sort but, Vince thought to himself, they had stopped hurting the boy with the ridiculous fashion choices, I mean really, are those curtains?- and wait, why did Vince help him again?

Vince sighed and removed the bracelet from his wrist, handing it over to a slightly twitchy but otherwise unharmed squirrel. Jerry nodded meaningfully at the two boys left behind, unscratched, and scampered away wearing the bracelet around his neck and looking very pleased with himself, leaving a frightened Howard and a, sadly again bored, Vince. 

“Alrigh’? You okay?” Vince glanced around absently, not really looking for anyone but not wanting to stay either.

Howard ignored the question in favour of staring at Vince, wide eyed, “Did that squirrel just-” He stuttered off in favour of a stern look. Vince thought only Mrs Buchan, the year 4 teacher, could make that face. “I didn't need help, you know.”

Vince was unimpressed, “You were crying.”

“It was happy crying?” Howard said, it sounded a bit like a question but he still thought he had pulled it off.

A little more intrigued by this line of thought, Vince asked, “Why would you cry if you were happy?” 

Howard said, matter of fact, “Because the little people in your head are having a party so it’s easy to get them confused and pressing the wrong buttons.”

“Yours might, but mine would never do that. They’re used to the parties now ‘cos they happen all the time in my head. They work to the music. Like a dance.”

“Well, my people don’t have time for dancing. They’re work really hard coming up with amazing ideas for me so, their parties only happen sometimes.”

Vince grinned, enjoying himself, “Your people must be well boring.”

Howard looked thoroughly scandalised, “My people are people of adventure! That’s why I am going to be an explorer.”

Staring at him with all the belief a 3 year old can muster, Vince said “That’s genius. Can I come?”

Howard looked him up and down, pretending to consider it, and then said, “Okay, then. We can go to Australia and Russia and Wonderland, and you can make friends with all the animals so we don’t die!”

Vince started talking animatedly about his family in the jungle and Howard shared the places he wanted to go from his books and maps. Howard thought most of Vince’s stories were ridiculous and Vince didn't even listen to a large portion of Howard’s but still they felt that they had discovered something wonderful. 

Finally someone else who was interesting. Someone else who didn’t think adding in new rules to connect four mid-game was cheating. Someone else who could hear the moon talking gibberish sometimes, late at night. Someone else extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> So what d'you think?  
> This was my first Mighty Boosh fic but I have so many feels about these two that I might write another soon. We'll see.


End file.
